The Horse Goddess
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: Crackfic! She stared. The woman was exquisite. "Who is he speaking to, Jorah," Dany said quietly. Jorahs face blanched. "That is Khal Asha. She is the sister of Drogo. Im sure you wonder why she is not named Khaleesi? That is because Drogo and the rest thought it was disrespectful to someone as deadly and powerful as her." Femslash! One shot! G!P


"I cannot believe I am marrying this man that I dont even know," Daenerys said lowly. The wedding was about to be underway and she could see the Khal across the room speaking animatedly with an unknown woman. She stared. The woman was exquisite. "Who is he speaking to, Jorah," Dany said quietly. Jorah's face blanched. "That is Khal Asha. She is the sister of Drogo. Though they are not truly related they grew up together. I am sure you wonder why she is not named Khaleesi? That is because Drogo and the rest thought it was disrespectful to someone as deadly and powerful as her. They believe her an avatar of their horse god but she refuses worship. She rarely sticks around longer than a few weeks. The women love her though," he whispered. Dany stared without shame until they caught eyes. She gasped. Black eyes stared back into her own. The woman donned long, jet black hair that resembled Drogo's own but both sides of her head and the nape were razored. She was scantily clad and her physique was magnificent. Her muscles bulged and strained under her deep caramel skin. "I can see why." Desire welled in Dany but she shook her head and looked away.

Asha smirked at her brother. "It seems your mount wants to ride me instead brother." Drogo roared with laughter and grinned at his only sibling. "Maybe we can share her like old times?" Asha looked back at Dany and felt desire course through her. The Targaryen woman. She was a true dragon yet. Asha could feel their bond. Turning back to Drogo she nodded, "I want her. More than I've wanted anything." Drogo became serious at this. He was loathe to ever keep anything away from his sister that she wanted.

A week after the wedding, Drogo and his little lackies were drinking and shouting. Asha decided to enter Dany's tent. "You'll do perfect," Doreah said from underneath Dany.

"You teaching her your delicious ways, Doreah," Asha asked in Dothraki. Dany jumped off her and Doreah blushed shyly. "Yes Khal Asha…I..um..I apologize. May I take my leave?" Asha gave Doreah a lustful look and nodded. Doreah squeezed past her but not without brushing her toned abs. Dany looked up at Asha with questioning eyes. Asha sat down on the bed slowly not to scare the woman. "I don't mean to harm you, Daenerys," Asha said in clear Westerosi and Danys eyes bulged. "I am here to protect you, for you are the true Dragon. Not your idiot brother. Your path is filled with tests. If you can survive my brother then you will be well on your way. He wants to share you with me but I will not touch you. I will only come here to speak to you and be your moral support. Okay?" Dany nodded solemnly, hiding her subtle disappointment.

(Asha's POV)

Months had passed and Daenerys was making progress. She was fast becoming a great Khaleesi. My desire for her had not diminished but I reined it in. After my brother had a talk with her she became comfortable with the idea of me. Too comfortable. Her teasing ways were becoming unbearable.

After the death of her brother the dragon in her awakened. Her confidence only made her advances that much stronger. My brother was not pleased that I refused his wife. "You wanted to share her yet you refuse," He said aggressively. I groaned.

"Drogo, I want her but I still feel it would be disrespectful towards you." Drogo softens at my words and places a hand on my shoulder. "Asha, my warrior sister, what is mine is yours." I sighed and nodded. As I sat in my tent Doreah came in shyly. "Khal Asha, the Khaleesi wishes to join you?" My face blanches. Even if I say no she will still come in. "Send her in," I say smoothly. Doreah bows. I turn my back and begin to sharpen my dagger. The flap to my tent opens moments later. Dany silently walks up behind me. "You seem to always sharpen your blades, Khal. Whom are you readying for?" I breathe out heavily. "Whoever may come to harm my family." The Khaleesi hums and places her hands on my shoulders hesitantly. I tense and sharpen with purpose. "Khal…you are killing the blade." She presses her body against my back and grabs my wrists. The tension in my body is ridiculous. She notices and sighs. "Your rejection is rude, Asha. Many of your men covet your brother and yourself." I growl. The thought of anyone else touching her is revolting. Dany jumps at the sound. She is not as brave as she portrays. "They pray to the Stallion God, you, that one day my mouth would wrap around their hard…" I drop my tools and turn around to grab her by the throat. "How dare you try and coherse me into defiling you further? Do you know how I would fuck you? I would bury your pretty Targaryen face into the furs and bury my cock inside you deeper than my brother ever could. I would make you feel it in your soul until you couldn't walk. Is that what you want, bitch?" Daenerys had her hands on my stomach at this point. Her eyes were hooded and her lips parted. "I..yes..please Khal Asha." I shifted uncomfortably and turned her around. She pressed back into my crouch. "You're a bitch in heat, Khaleesi. Get out of here." I released her and she stumbled. She went to complain but I threw a glare. "Stay up. If I want to come to your tent then I will." Her eyes looked hopeful. I smiled at her and waved her out.

A few hours later I was at the door of my brothers tent. Maybe this was a bad idea. It opened suddenly and my oaf of a brother pulled me inside. "You kept our mate waiting. She's ready for you." I looked over at the the Khaleesi who was staring at me as she lie there in the furs.

"I'll let you two have privacy for your first time," My brother said solemnly before kissing me on the cheek and leaving. When he was gone Daenerys stood and walked over to me. I looked at her naked body with lust. She was beautiful but that was not what drew me in like a moth to a flame. It was her vibe. It sank into me and soothed my soul.

"I have wanted you from the moment I saw you," she said as her hands caressed my face. As they traveled further down I relaxed and allowed my emotions to have control. "I wanted you to fuck me like an animal and take control of me. I have never wanted that from anyone else. Not even your brother." At this I lost it, grabbing her under her chin and staring her in the eye. I wanted her so bad. The emotions were setting me aflame. She closed the distance and kissed me hard. My hands moved all over her. Grabbing and caressing tenderly. I pulled away only to rip my garments off visciously. Her eyes moved down my body with hungry eyes before she dropped to her knees. My eyes widened before I became confident. "Good girl," I said guiding her head to my waiting cock. As I entered her mouth I groaned. It was so hot. She took me deep into her thoat over and over until I pulled her up and lay her on the bed. "Relax, my Khaleesi. I want to take care of your every need." I kissed and sucked down her entire body until I reached her sweet flower. As soon as my tongue touched her hard bud she screamed. I sucked and licked gently until she exploded in my mouth, her hands buried in my hair. Once calmed she stared at me with wild eyes. "That is amazing." I grinned and buried my cock in her spasming walls. She screamed again. I let her adjust before I began making long and deep thrusts. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and so I went faster and harder. She tore the skin from my back and began making incoherent noises. After her 4th orgasm, I let go and came inside her with a roar.

We lay cuddling for a few minutes before I decided it was my time to leave. She dazedly reached for me as left. "Ash, please stay." I gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and shook my head. "Sweet dreams." As i made my way out Drogo and his men hollered and hooted at me. "You made her scream more than I ever could, sister. How do you make all the women want you without seeking them out or forcing them." My face showed disbelief. "What you men fail to understand is that women can feel much more pleasure than you. If you please a woman she will please you twice as much. If you do not she will not want you, making the sex worse." They looked surprised which made me shake my head in disgust. "How did you like her, Asha? Did she bring you as much pleasure as she does me?" I laughed and sighed. "Oh yes, brother. Perhaps even more." After our chat I retired to my tent and went to sleep.

Over the next few weeks it came out that Daenerys was pregnant. My heart dropped at the news but Drogo was the happiest man alive. The Khalasar threw my brother, the Khaleesi, and I a party to celebrate the news. Drogo sat on one side of Daenerys and I sat on the other. It was awkward. When Drogo got up to say a speech I whispered to Dany in Westerosi. "Whose child is it?" Daenerys wiped a tear from her eyes discreetly and turned away. "He is yours." Something inside me snapped. How was this possible?"How do you know," I said quietly. Her eyes became fierce and passionate. "I can feel you inside me. The child is yours." No matter how much I thought I never wanted children something inside me celebrated at impregnating her. She was everything to me despite my indifferent actions. "I will not blame you if you choose to leave.." My head snapped back to her in rage. "I will never leave your side from this day forth. I vow this to you for the rest of my life." Her eyes watered again. I rose from my seat in an instant. Something was burning my soul. Drogo quieted as he saw the intensity in my gaze.

Weeks later Drogo became ill after getting cut in a fight. He wasn't my real brother but he felt like a part of me. It was the same with Daenerys as well. When he died Dany went to a witch to bring him back resulting in a miscarriage. As she was in labor I held her hand and tried to soothe her but i could only do so much. As the witch pulled our child, our dead child, from her womb, I broke down. I shouted to the heavens for mercy. How dare they take our child. Daenerys had passed out by this time. I carried her out of the tent and sat silently by her side. Comatose. The pain I felt was overwhelming. It invaded everything. The others whispered and stared at us with pity. I could not bring myself to care.

 **Hope ya liked! Poor guys:(**


End file.
